The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Image guided medical and surgical procedures utilize patient images (image data) obtained prior to or during a medical procedure to guide a physician performing the procedure. Recent advances in imaging technology, especially in imaging technologies that produce highly-detailed, two, three, and four dimensional images, such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), fluoroscopic imaging (such as with a C-arm device), positron emission tomography (PET), and ultrasound imaging (US) has increased the interest in navigated medical procedures.
At least some of the above mentioned imaging technologies can expose a patient and a surgeon to ionizing radiation. In addition, some of the above mentioned imaging technologies require contact between at least a portion of the imaging technology and the patient.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide an imaging system that is capable of imaging a patient without contacting the patient or exposing the patient or the surgeon to ionizing radiation.